


the rise and the fall

by saintpyrite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintpyrite/pseuds/saintpyrite
Summary: Dream has a little chat with Ghostbur at the bottom of the ravine.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	the rise and the fall

"It's strange that someone who prides themselves on remembering only the fond memories would come here," Dream calls out, his voice echoing in the ravine. Illuminated by flame and decorated in netherite, Dream is the embodiment of a God. 

"Dream, what a pleasant surprise!" Wilbur smiles up at the masked man, his voice carrying through the caverns and disappears in a gust of wind that blows through the hollows. 

"It feels as if an eternity has passed since we were both here." 

"Eternity sounds like a long time," Wilbur chuckles, tucking a quill in his book and closing it shut. "Time passes too slow for us both, friend." 

Wilbur rises to his feet as Dream falls slowly to the ground. The two meet in the middle, hands outstretched in greeting and a firm handshake sends a flood of emotion through Wilbur. 

There is a gnawing in the back of his mind, he knows he's been here before. He's been with Dream, like this, hands clasped tight in a memory that is lost. If it's lost, it isn't worth remembering and his fingers twitch as the thought lingers. 

"I suppose it does, yet everyone moves so fast," Dream chuckles, letting his hand fall and sway languidly at his side. 

"Were you searching for me?" Wilbur asks, curious eyes searching the masked man. 

Dream lets his head tilt to the right, "How much do you remember of this ravine, Wilbur?" 

The name leaves a bitter taste in his mouth like gunpowder, blood and salt, "Nothing." 

"I remember it as if it was yesterday, are you sure you can't remember anything?" 

"I remember nothing, Dream, this ravine holds few good memories for me to recall." 

Dream keeps his face hidden and yet, Wilbur can feel his grin underneath the mask. A reminder that Dream may be a man but he is no mortal. Wilbur cannot feel, he's dead, but around Dream, he can feel  _ everything _ .

"This is where we became allies, good friends I'd say," his hand traces the cracks and ridges in the stone, lingers against the wood of a button and dares to press it. Nothing happens, of course nothing happens. "I gave you the means to an end and you abruptly put an end to your own life." 

"I told Phil to put an end to Wilbur, it's a good memory, he did the right thing." 

His friend let out a soft sound of approval, "I find it amusing that you separate yourself from your actions, as if a loss of memory can erase what you've done and the people you've hurt."

Wilbur could feel Dream's eyes on him, judgement passed by a God and the weight of his sins felt heavy on his shoulders. Far too heavy, all too sudden as if Atlas had taken a stumble and collapsed holding up the Earth. 

He was right though, everyone hated Wilbur even though he was gone. They saw this shell of a former man, fingertips stained blue and resented him because he had escaped into the clutches of death and now, they couldn't even get the answers they wanted from him. He didn't have answers for them, not for Tommy or Tubbo or even his own son, Fundy. 

Dream took a step closer, crowding into his space. Wilbur closed his eyes, screwing them up tight as a hand came to rest on his cheek, far too gentle and yet the power there was enough to ripple through his vessel. It was as if Dream could tear him from his anchor to this world, maybe he could. 

"Luckily for you, I can't kill a spirit," Dream mused aloud, "You'll just come back, you're effectively immortal but if you cause me any trouble, I'll find a way to make you wish you'd never come back."

Wilbur  _ shuddered _ , the raw power in Dream's voice made him tremble in fear. His trembling fingers reached in his bag, panic surging through him when he couldn't find his  _ blue.  _

"Where," Wilbur swallowed, ignoring the way his book fell and clattered against the hard ground. He emptied his bag, shaking it viciously and fell to his knees to rummage through his inventory, "Where is it?" 

A laugh came from overheard, "Here, friend. You look like you could use something to help forget."

Looking up, he watched Dream drop a pouch of his finest powder. Clear in the bag, ready to take everything sad away from him. Wilbur buried his fingers into the dust and watched it bleed blue. 

And just like that, everything was lost to the void. Wilbur was alone, here in the ravine where the stone at his feet was stained blue. 

He couldn't remember a thing. 


End file.
